Spring At Its Finest
by Aihara
Summary: Like the Sky attribute, Haru seems to attract people around her circle. Even the scariest bunch found her amusing to be with. But after she had given up to Tsuna and befriended his wimpy counterpart, things didn't seem the same after all. Haruall, 1886


Disclaimer: Reborn is not mine.

Al: WAO! Is it just me or am I having this urging feeling to write new Haru fanfics? I am deliberately glad that I think so! LOL Now for this fiction. It is quite similar to my Spring and Cloud only that it is actually a HaruxALL story (although this is basically an 1886 fic, too sooo…), is fluffier than my two fics and is your typical shoujo story. But let's just hope that I have any interesting ideas in each chapter. XD

So enjoy reading!

By the way… about the title… since the chapters are mostly typically shoujo-ish with no cliché plots in mind (maybe in the future, who knows), I don't have any other clue for a good decent title. So I was wondering if anyone would suggest a title. You know, a title that fits to the story? Ne? Ne? Right, I stop talking now. Ehehe.

Current Chapter: Un-beta'd (Err… anyone available? :D)

**Spring to Its Finest**

**By: Lal Plaridel**

Haru knew that she never had the chance with Tsuna. So after her middle school graduation, Haru bid her one-sided love farewell. She already knew she couldn't win Kyoko. She knew that she didn't have that head over heels love for Tsuna anymore. She just had to move on with her life.

"Tsuna-san I will give up on you," she said to herself, smiling as she let a tear fell. Her fingers clenched on the rails as she stared at her first love flustering over her amused best friend. Perhaps, she shouldn't pretend to not know anything at all. "Good bye."

With that, she turned away and walked away.

A few months didn't help her get over with it but for some strange reason, ever since "they" became a couple, his guardians came one by one over to her, giving her either encouragement or a smile. Well in some cases—like Hibari's, he would often pass by and gave her a pat in the head, secretly, when no one was watching.

Often times, Haru would chase after Mukuro to show him her latest costumes. Because after all, despite his reputation, Mukuro is her cosplay buddy.

Even the Varia who one day came to the school festival for a visit became her instant friends.

Well not really but at least that she was already used to their company—dysfunctional or not. But what surprised her of how Xanxus, who was rumored to be a scary man not to hang with, seemed to be an interesting friend to hang with. Even if he threatened her by pointing a gun directly to her, she could only smile and said that "Adults shouldn't carry toy guns anymore."

For some strange reason, she didn't know why the tension seemed to be awkward all of the sudden.

But then despite all these, despite the warnings coming from Tsuna or surprisingly from Gokudera, she seemed to enjoy each and everyone's company.

And due to that end of her first love was when she realized how fortunate for her to gain such great friends.

Soon, her love for Tsuna seemed drifted away.

Little by little.

And so after two years of coping up with herself, her story of twist of events begins.

..

...

..

...

"And so Haru decided to just focus on studying instead of searching for the "one"," she said as she giggled, slurping down the last mince of strawberry shortcake.

"And y-you're telling me this, why?" Enma raised a questioning look, his cake left untouched as he listened to all the whims of his friend-turned-enemy-then-friendsagain's…friend. To be frank, he never liked sweets opposite to that aforementioned friend of his and he hardly even knew his friend's female friend. What was her name again?

"Because it seems that Enma-san is the only one available to talk to," she replied as she beamed. Yeah, it didn't take long before she decided some cake was when she stumbled across Enma's path. To her belief, Enma observed, a friend of Tsuna is a friend of hers, indeed.

There was no question why she could get along with the Varia boss, the infamous Mist Guardian Mukuro and even the most feared Cloud guardian: Hibari Kyoya. E-especially Hibari—on second thought, Hibari is the only exceptional she couldn't tolerate with, he realized. But then again there were times he realized that the Cloud guardian would treat her…indifferently.

"But I have plans…" he mumbled as he played the cake with his fork. He wasn't lying, actually. He did have plans. Yeah, meeting some of his bullies to kick his butt if he didn't show up. But then again he had to remind himself that he already inherited the position of Boss of the Shimon Family even he was still seventeen. But that didn't mean anything if you are in the outside world of mafia.

Yeah, that was how he sucks life, thank you very much.

"But still, I don't get it why you want to talk something like that to me."

"Because Haru decided!" She yelped, nearly making Enma terrified of this unusual girl. "Haru decided to be Enma-san's friend!"

What? Eyes widened with obvious surprise.

"That's right!" She grinned. "Haru decided that since I can't be with Kyoko-chan if she's always with Tsuna-san and Chrome-chan with Ken-san then I should start hanging with you, Enma-san!" Ah, they are similar in some ways. He and she have a very few friends.

"But that doesn't mean that I am any good like them," he muttered. True, he could never relate to that. Even if he considered his famiglia as his friends but the only person who he could be reliable to was Tsuna and that's all he was good at.

But she could only giggle. Girls sure were strange for some reason. For instance, Aldeheid was really, really scary—especially if angered, and Shitopi-chan can be a girl… at the same time, just different from other girls. Well, this girl he was having a short conversation about her love life was also one of those weird categories. Was he really meant to hang with such strange people? Ah, it was no wonder why he and Tsuna had so many similarities.

"You know, you and Tsuna-san shared so many traits." And he was just thinking about it! Talk about mind reading, much? "That is why Haru find it easy to hang with you." Ah, anyone is easy to hang with when it came to her, mind you. If possible she and the Varia boss can be future drinking buddies, most likely.

"So you want to be…friends with me?" He was more hesitant that eager. He felt this strange feeling—a Shimon intuition feeling—that all hell broke loose if he accepted her offer.

"Yup! Do you, Enma-san?"

There was silence as the red head slumped down on his seat, staring at his untouched cake as he bit his lower lip. It was that moment was when Haru added, "Hahi! Haru knew what was wrong! I kept on calling you Enma-san!" Both of their eyes widened—well in different reasons. The brunette was surprised was because of that realization whereas he was thinking that things would have been more awkward if she—

"Okay!" She beamed, clasping her hands. "From now on Haru should be called Haru and Enma-san should be Enma!"

Enma debated whether to leave this cake shop (which he never been to before) or to stay and explained to her that he wasn't interested.

But for some reason he couldn't.

And that was the beginning of how Enma realized the outcome of this unusual friendship and how he saw Vongola in a different light.

..

...

...

.Al: So like it? Hate it? It shouldn't be posted in the first place? Well, Funny thing though since I just wrote this an hour ago, all I did was writing Enma's point of view. It was kind of fun anyway. So basically, I made Enma and Haru friends instead. Not that I really hate 0086 (in fact, there is a big potential of it although I don't have any ideas to bloom them into a pair. So friendship it is for the time being) And also reviews will be love! It always made my day an author happy!


End file.
